Stardom
by elliepaaal
Summary: Bella is a famous singer and actress who has been living in L.A with her aunt and is returning home to realise that her neighbours and parents best friends are famous actor Edward Cullen,her ultimate crush and his family. Little does she know he has always had a crush on her to will they ever get together? follow Edward, Bella and their families go through love, fame and STARDOM!
1. Chapter 1

Stardom

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Ahhhhh! Bella!" "Bella Over Here! Strike a Pose!" "Bella! Are you excited?" Argh Everywhere there was shouting from everywhere outside, im scared to even take a step out of the Car. Oh sorry allow me to introduce myself, my names Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short I'm going back home to Forks Washington as I have been living with my aunt in L.A, wow its going to be a big change!

Now Let me cut to the chase I am Famous, a Singer and Actress, I love my job because I get to share the things I love to do best with everyone. Although there is some flaws about being famous like not getting any privacy and when fans see me they scream like banshees! Which brings me to where I am now, in the Centre of Forks with all my Family,Friends and friends my parents have made whist I have been gone.

Since I have been so busy and so has my family and friends I have not seen them in years! So I'm happy about that. When I get out of this car I have to go behind a stage and change seen as today I dressed in a beige t-shirt with Lost in the stars written across the front, some ripped skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, some beige converse, a black snap back hat backwards with FAMOUS written in silver, some black earrings, a black ring and some sunglasses. So its not exactly stage worthy, I have no idea what my stylist has put together today. OH! Yeah I am performing at the Forks Gala** (AN: I dont even know if they have those so just pretend they do) **so I am excited about that.

I am shook out of my thoughts by Felix one of my body guards, "Bella, its time come on and remember, put your sunglasses on and keep your head down," Felix reminded me. It seems everyone heard it out there because they started screaming and shouting more, waiting for me to come out.

"Okay, thanks Felix," I said back. Time to face the music, wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Stardom

Chapter 2

BPOV:

As soon as I Stepped put the screaming began. Oh Joy! I instantly found my family's faces stood next to the famous actor Edward Cullen and I'm guessing his family. WAIT WHAT! Backtrack! Oh my god I have had a crush on him for like forever! Ohh chizz! "Bella come on we gotta get you back stage!" Felix shouted over the noise shaking me out of my daze once again. "Oh yeah, sorry!"I shouted back. We weaved ourselves through the mass crowed of people, some people trying to grab my glasses, hat annd jacket, crazy people! When I walked around backstage my stylist, Mallory was there waiting for me,"Bella there you are come on quick we are of schedule!" she exclaimed shoving clothes into my hand. "Okay,okay just stop shoving stuff at me," I replied. Well she stopped but shoved me into a storage room and gave me the clothes to get changed into. I sighed and got undressed out of my jacket and t-shirt and put on the black short sleeved shirt on that had a collar with studs on. After that I undressed out of my Jeans and put on the black tights and leopard print shorts, next I put on the leopard print tie and leopard print boots. Then added a leopard print headband,ring and earrings.

I walked out of the storage room with my previous clothes folded in my hands, which were immediately taken out of my hands and a ear microphone thingy thinng was put on me, I never knew what those things were called, oh well. I went out on stage as soon as the music started, the crowed was crazy I saw my family sat at table again with Edward Cullen and his Family. The lights were dimmed and the music stared while I rocked to the music as well as the backup dancers.


	3. Chapter 3

Stardom

Chapter 3

BPOV:

The intro of the music rolled annd then I started singing

_I cant hide im getting excited_

_your my kind no one can fight it _

_make it fire burning the brightest _

_ohh oh oh oh oh oh _

_I'm tryna get on turn the tempreture up _

_and shut the window now your feeling so hot_

_i'm aint gonna lie, wanna see what you got _

_and all the girls say dont let your clothes get in the way _

_so take it off we're burnig up in here_

_you got the body for it you dont have to fear_

_so take it off and through It in the air _

_you got me feeling sexy baby yeah yeah yeah_

_so take it off off off _

_la da da da de _

_la da da da da _

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da_

_so take it off_

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da _

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da _

_so take it off_

_dont you know your bodys my party _

_let me in to you lets get started _

_I know what to do I, I got it _

_ohh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I'm tryna get on turn the tempreture up_

_and shut the window now your feeling so hot _

_I aint gonna lie wanna see what you got_

_and all the girls say dont let your clothes get in the way_

_so take it off _

_we burn it up in here _

_you got the body for it you dont have to fear _

_so take it off and through it in the air _

_yout got me feeling sexy yeah yeah yeah_

_so take it off off o-o-o-ff _

_la da da da de _

_la da da da da _

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da_

_so take it off_

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da _

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da _

_so take it off_

_take it off_

_take it off_

_take it off_

_be a man_

_take it off _

_take it off off off _

_so take it off_

_take it off_

_be a man_

_take it off_

_take it off off off off off off off _

_so take it off_

_red light green light all day all night _

_so take it off_

_red light green light all day all night night night _

everyone on the stage is banging their feet now with the beat

_so take it off _

_we burn it up in here we got the body for it you dont have to fear _

_so take it off and through it in the air _

_you got me feeling sexy baby yeah yeah yeah _

_so take it off _

_la da da da de _

_la da da da da _

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da_

_so take it off_

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da _

_la da da da de_

_la da da da da _

_so take it off_

_be a man take it off take it off_

_be a man take it off take it off _

_be a man take it off take it off_

_be a man take it off_

Take It Off by Inna

All I heard was cheers and screams I looked to where I had seen my friends and family and saw them all sood up clapping,screaming with proud smiles on their faces. I felt my heart swell at that to know they were proud of me. Oh god that was such a rush!

Through out the night we did other songs such as Famous, in your eyes, Fall in love/lie and OK. (AN:all by Inna)

now to see my friends and family YAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Stardom

Chapter 4

BPOV:

I rushed back into the storage room to get changed, Mallory left some clothes for me to just change into. I got rid of the black sleevled shirt and tie only to put on a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a red, black and white checked flannnel shirt over it although I kept it open. Next I got rid of the leopard print shorts,black tights and leopard print boots,then put on some grayish coloured jeans with a ripped hole at the knee. Next was some red high-top trainers. I got rid of all my jewelry and accessories,took out my contact lenses and put on my real glasses. Yes I need glasses. Then to finish the look I put on a red beanie hat and a infinity designed . When I walked I saw that my family were there waiting for me as well as Edward Cullen and his family. I'm so confused. I smiled and walked up to my family, as soon and the spot me they smiled, I was gonna walk up to them to hug them but I was stopped by a little force slammed into my legs. "BEWWA!" I looked down to see Martine my little 3 year old sister looking up to me with the same big brown doe eyes as me, Martine was like a mini-me her brown eyes, brown locks, heart shaped face and plump lips except she looked cuter. Me and her were always close. I smiled down at her and said "Heey Martii!" picking her up annd swinging her around whilst she giggled like crazy, I stopped and set her down on my hip."how you doin'?"

I asked in a funny voice which made her giggle. I smiled and continued to my family and allowed my mom to pull me into a tight hug, as well as Martii since she was still clinging to me on my hip.

"oh i'm so glad your home," she whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. I game Martii to her then went to hug my dad and everyone else.

"Oh Bella I want you to meet our dearest friends the Cullen's they are our neighbours, the kids, Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper go to Forks high so you will be going with them, and these are Esme and Carlisle Cullen and little Charlotte Cullen she likes to be called Charlie and she is Martii's best friend!" my mum explained pointing everyone out. Wow that is a big family but they don't look alike so I think they might be adopted although Edward,Alice,Emmet and Charlie look a like so I think they might be real sibling they also look like Esme and Carlisle so I think just Rosalie and Jasper were adopted but they were twins defiantly.

"Oh Heey I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella which I guess you would have probably known already," I said sending a pointed glance to my parents. "Hello Dear I'm Esme as you know as well its lovely to meet you, you are a very talented young lady," said Esme as the rest mumbled hello except Alice the little pixie came bounding up to me saying "Hi! We are going to be great friends, cute style by the way, hey! Wanna come shopping this weekend?" she said in one breath, I was a bit stunned then I kinda snapped out of it and said," hey, really?, thanks and sure!"I smiled. Everyone chuckled when I said this. Alice Jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Okay we need to get home to get ready for the party now,"my mom cut in, oh yeah I was having a welcome home party with nearly all of forks there. Yay I love Partys. We all agreed and rode home when we got out my stuff was taken up to my old room and I went up to get ready with Rose as she wanted me to call her and Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

Stardom

Chapter 5

BPOV:

When we got up I went into the bathroom and stripped out of my jeans, t-shirt, shirt, shoes and hat. Then put on my dress that has a blue strapless top with a gold zip down the middle and then a clingy black skirt attached with a draping black thing over it to make it look long, with Black heels and a blue and gold clutch. I went over to my mirror and curled my hair and took my glasses off and put my contacts in and did my make-up. When I was done I went out of the bathroom and saw Alice Looked beautiful with her yellow dress and silver belt with silver strapped heels and a yellow and silver clutch. Then saw Rosalie Looking like a goddess with her light pink ruffled strapless dress with silver heels and silver clutch.

Then we heard music coming from down stairs and talking and laughter. When we went down we drank laughed and dances for a bit then me, Edward,Alice,Rose,Emmet and Jasper started playing confessions where you have give up your most secret confessions and if you cant do it or you can tell they are lying they have to drink a whole bottle of Vodka on its own. "okay so we all get the aim of the game right?" Alice asked and we all nodded in agreement. "Okay Bella you go first what is your most secret confession?" Alice asked again, UH OH damn I guess I have to tell them even though it will be so embarrassing,"Okay, uhhh,uhmmm well since he became and actor I have always had a really bad and deep crush on Edward," I said quietly and started blushing immediately. I looked up and everyone looked stunned though Edward was smiling softly looking deep in thought, wonder what that was about,"okaay, well thank you Bella,uhhh Edward what yours?"Alice Continued.

"Uhh,The same as Bella's,"

"you have a very bad and deep crush your self?"

"No! I mean I have a very bad and deep crush on Bella! DUH!"

Well I was sat stunned with my jaw on the floor.

"are you just saying that because she said it about you?"

"no look into my eyes Alice you know you can tell when I'm lying,"

Alice leaned forwards and looked into his eyes.

She looked for about a minute then she leaned back, looked at me and said..."woah!"


	6. AN Sorry but IMPORTANT!

**AN:**

OK, I am sorry to say this seen as I was enjoying writing this story but some prick (mind my language) has reported it because I didn't read the guidelines, I mean who reads the guidelines?! So I am afraid I have to shut it down and I am guessing the other one because its the similar thing:( but I promise after I have wrote this I am starting a new story;)

Sorry again,

Elliepaaal


End file.
